


Misunderstood Grinch

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Grinch story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is blue and takes it out on everyone else.  What will Jim do to help?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - grinch/Grinch prompt





	Misunderstood Grinch

Misunderstood Grinch

Everyone was bugging Jim Ellison. They all made Jim feel like he was Blair’s keeper. He was his best friend, not his owner. Jim decided to watch and see what they were talking about. Jim knew the holidays had depressed him and Jim was seeing to taking care of that. But this blue or green act in the bullpen was getting old.

Everyone was busy in the bullpen, including Blair Sandburg, but he seemed uncharacteristically grumpy, moody and a plain old Grinch. _Blair is trying to take over my job._

“Hey, Chief, is everything all right?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked up almost surprised to see Jim sitting there. “What do you want, man? I’m busy. Maybe I wouldn’t be if you would take care of your own reports.”

“Hey, no one forced you to help me. Just leave my work on my desk and I’ll get to it when need be. Do you want to talk about anything that might be bothering you?”

“One minute you’re bossing me around and the next minute you’re concerned about my actions. I’m sorry. I’m just in a bad mood. And no, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’ll be in a better mood in ten or fifteen minutes.” 

“Why? What’s happening then? It better not be a stripper coming out of a cake,” Blair warned. 

“Of course it’s not a stripper. I have more class than that.” Jim stood there smiling watching Blair try and figure out his usually stoic partner’s actions. 

Simon came over to their desks and asked, “Sandburg, do you feel all right?”

“Yeah, I feel fine, why?”

“Because you are honest to God turning green. Rhonda said she asked you to go singing Christmas Carols, but you weren’t interested. You were too busy throwing your fit in the bullpen.”

“Sorry, Simon. I’m just down. I just want tonight and tomorrow to be over with,” Blair admitted. 

“You usually love Christmas,” Simon reminded him. “You could help Jim decorate the bullpen, right?”

“Why thanks, Simon. Just what I wanted to do,” Jim whined. 

“Blair, I think your friend is turning green also. It must be catching.”

“Very funny, Simon. Now, if you all wouldn’t mind, I have work to do.” Blair pulled his chair out and began typing furiously on the computer. 

Jim was still standing, but Blair didn’t have time to figure out why. 

The elevator doors opened and out came Naomi, gliding across the floor as she walked. Jim believed her to be one of the most graceful people he had ever met. “Hey, Chief, look who’s here!”

Blair turned his head and saw his mother coming towards his desk. He smiled big time and said, “Mom, I thought you couldn’t make it.”

“Gee Jim, he sounds like he doesn’t really want me here,” Naomi teased. 

“You have no idea how much I want you here, Mom. You’re staying for a week?”

“I’ve got 14 wonderful days planned, Blair. Simon has already set days up for you to be off and some with both you and Jim. That way I get to see both of you. Besides, you know I love to tease your roommate.”

Blair looked at Simon and said, “Simon, I just started working as a Major Crimes Consultant two months ago and you’re giving me time off?”

“See, it’s really nice having PTO. I’m working the next two days, so you and Naomi can have all the fun you feel like having,” Jim volunteered. 

“You arranged this didn’t you, Jim?”

“Why yes, I did. I wanted to do something nice for my roommate and best friend. And I thought maybe Naomi would like to come too. I bought a rollaway bed for the living room so she can have your room, Chief.”

“I’m so excited. I promise everyone here, I’m no longer a Grinch. Now I’m the happy guy. Thank you, Jim. And thank you, Simon for letting me have time off. Merry Christmas to all of you,” Blair called out as he pulled his mom in for a hug. 

It was going to be a Grinchless Christmas now and thankfully so.


End file.
